Nothing I've Ever Known
by LiveForToday101
Summary: He's nothing I've ever known Jenny. There's just something about him that makes me love him." I said. "Well you better not tell Ms. Weybret that." Jenny said. "Remember no boys allowed." "I know, but I'll find some way to see him.I have to" I replied.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies**. **I do own all my characters like Mary, Mr. Mathews, Ms. Shirley, Ms, Weybret, and more to come....  
**

Chapter 1

I looked out of the carriage and saw the streets of Brooklyn. It was different from the streets of London, but it was nice. I turned my head and saw my father smiling at me. "Do you like it here? It looks really nice." He said. "Yes, but why do I have to stay here?" I asked. "Well, there's matters I need to settle in London and I'll be very busy and I won't be able to give you the proper care you need." He said putting his arm on my shoulder. "I know that. But I can take care of myself and I don't want to be here without you." I said feeling tears coming on. "Listen Mary, your mom went to this school here and it's supposed to be the best in New York. You'll be taken care of all day and learn a great deal. Once things settle, I'll come back and we can live here. You know how I've been wanting to move to America and… it'll work out ok." He said. I looked down then said, "Yes sir." I then looked back out at the streets.

******

The carriage pulled up to rather old looking building. It was quite big and seemed to be kept in good shape. I stepped out of the carriage and stared. The sign above the door read, "Ms. Weybret's Preparatory School For Girls" Father walked up to the doors and knocked loudly. I quickly walked up the stairs and stood by my dad. The door suddenly opened and a plump woman with a grin stood in the doorway.

"Oh! You must Mr. Matthews! Welcome! Come on in!" the woman said. "Nice to meet you." My father said shaking her hand. "Are you Ms. Weybret?" Father asked. "Oh heavens no! I'm Ms. Shirley. And you must be Miss. Mary." She said looking at me." It's a pleasure to have you." "It's a pleasure being here." I smiled at her. "Let me show you to your room." She said and turned around. My father looked at me and then picked up my suitcases.

She led us up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door that was sort of away from all the other doors. "Here it is! The best room as requested." I looked around. It was amazing! The walls were gold, a huge bed, a wonderful fireplace, and a balcony with French doors. It had all my things imported from London. It was beautiful!

"Father you got this for me!" I said in awe. "I knew you'd like it. This is the room your mom stayed in when she was here." He said. "Thank you!" "I'm glad you like your room, Miss Mary. Ms. Weybret will meet you in about half an hour. So, stay here and get settled in." Ms. Shirley said then left the room in a hurry.

I looked around the room and caught my father's eye. I stared at him then I ran towards him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you father." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Me too, my princess. Me too." I knew he was about to cry. I let go and smiled. "I love you." I said. He responded with a kiss on my forehead.

******

I played with curly, brown hair while we waited for Ms. Weybret. I had already gotten settled into my new home.

I heard a knock on the door and a woman with grayish hair and a stern face came in. "Hello, I'm Ms. Weybret. Nice to meet you Mr. Matthews and Mary." She said. "It's nice to meet you too" Father said. "I'm so glad Mary has joined us." Ms. Weybret said with a face that expressed anything but gladness. I smiled at her. "She's lucky she got in. This school is tough to get into. We don't except any foolishness. The rules are to obey all elders, don't be late to class, be in uniform, and no boys. If you follow these rules, we should get along great. Ok?" She said glaring at me. "Yes ma'am." I replied. "Good. Well let me show you to around." She said then walked out the door. My father and I followed after her.

She led us down the stairs. She turned down a hall and showed us a room. "This is where all of your classes will be. You will learn Arithmetic, English, Science, and French. Classes start at 9:00." She then hurried down another hall and showed us a big room which looked like a dining hall. "This is where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Breakfast is at 8:00, lunch is at 1:00, and dinner is at 6:00." She walked a few doors down and said, "We come here at 7:00 at night and the girls get to socialize. It's break time for them. Then after about an hour, the girls go to there room and get ready for bed. Lights out at 9:00."

"Well that sounds good Mary. Don't you agree?" Father said. "Yes sir." "Well this is the end of the tour." Ms. Weybret said. "Um… Ms. Weybret, do you happen to know where all the other girls are?" I asked. "It's Saturday. Everyone gets to go out and have a free day after lunch. They should be back soon." She replied quickly. "Ok. Thank you." I said. "If you need me Mary, I'll be in my office which is right next to the front door. In the meanwhile, you can stay in your room or go out and explore the city. But if you go out, be back by yeah, please change into your uniform." She said. "Yes ma'am." I replied. Ms. Weybret left. I turned to my dad. "Oh. Well, princess, I have to go. I'll really miss you!" Father said and then hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you too." I said crying.

I walked with him to the front door. He gave me one last hug and kissed me. "I love you." He said and then turned towards the door and opened it. "I love you too." I whispered as he left. I went up to my room and changed into my uniform. It was a blue dress with stockings. It also came with a blue hat with a white ribbon on it.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress wasn't the prettiest dress ever, but it was nice. I left my room and headed towards the front doors.


End file.
